The Administrative Core for the Program Project will serve the coordinated needs of Projects 1, 2, and 3 and the other three Cores (B. Survey and SEER Data Collection, C. Communication and Dissemination, and D. Design and methodology), and will facilitate accomplishments of the overall objectives. The portfolio overview process will guide program execution, evaluation, and deliverables. The Administrative Core also will ensure enduring value of the P01 to CanSORT by deploying a professional and organizational strategy to optimize team cohesion and commitment. Aims of the Core include: Aim 1. Provide administrative and fiscal oversight, including infrastructure for management, team cohesion and communication, and integration of all Projects and Cores. Aim 2. Provide quality assurance and evaluation processes and future strategies for the overall Program. Aim 3. Manage and coordinate interactions and communication with the External Advisory Board (EAB), consultants, and public as needed. The Administrative Core supports the integration framework, which is based on four key principles: 1) projects address the theme of the program in complementary and synergistic ways; 2) core aims support cross-project activities to maximize efficiency and effectiveness of the work plans and outcomes; 3) each core proposes aims that advance innovative methods in oncology population sciences; and 4) core aims have enduring value in enhancing the CanSORT mission and objectives. The collection, integration, analysis, and interpretation of data from the projects and cores - gathered from multiple sources and locations - require consistent coordination and oversight of components. This Core will facilitate communication and integration of Leaders, Directors, and key personnel and provide administrative support and fiscal oversite for the entire program. It will provide infrastructure to assure and maintain shared information, goals, processes, and commitment among the program's key personnel. This Core will coordinate annual meetings of the research team and EAB, in addition to Project-Core cluster meetings every six months which will assemble Leaders from an individual project with Director(s) of Core B, C, or D, as relevant to the project, to concentrate on study content.